Chocolate
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: One of the mysteries of being a metahuman, what happens when chocolate is introduced to the system? R


Author notes - This is just a silly fanfic that myself and a few others came up with, this is not really true but then this is fiction!

So read and review, hope you enjoy this fic!!

The chocolate  
  
The snow fell heavily all around Dakota , no one was out incase the snowfall got heavier. The crime stopped and so did all metahuman activity but the two heroes battled agains the elements, determined to complete their patrol.

"Was it this bad with Permafrost?" Gear asked through their communicator.

"No, it was worse! Anything from Backpack?" Static asked his visor down and was trying not to yell a reply.

"No, nothing! Can we head back now? I'm freezing!" Gear said, he head changed his costume to suit the weather. He wore a thick green coat over his normal costume but did not help alot.

"Yeah! How about a hot drink and pizza?" Static said as they changed direction for a direct path back to the residential area of Dakota.

"If it is like this tomorrow morning, I am not getting out of bed!" Gear said, wiping some snow off his visor.

* * *

Arriving at the Hawkins residence, the boys climbed into Virgil's room as quietly as they could because the house was quiet... a little too quiet.

"Wonder why its so quiet?" Virgil wondered outloud putting his disc away and then grabbed some clothes before going to change in the bathroom.

Richie quickly got changed and realised how damp and cold he had gotten, he made sure that his helmet interior was dry and put Backpack on charge.

Virgil came back with his costume over his arm. "Can you believe how damp we got?" Virgil said, using his computer chair to drape his costume on to dry.

"I was thinking the same thing bro!" Richie said, cleaning his glasses before putting them on.

"Right, you choose the movie and I will get the drinks and pizza.. oh we are home alone!" Virgil said, and left his bedroom before going downstairs.

Richie pulled his blanket off his camp bed then headed downstairs. "How did you find out?" Richie asked throwing the large blanket on the couch before looking at the videos in the cupboard and saw that Virgil went into the kitchen.

Virgil looked into the freezer and found a cheese and tomato pizza, he read the instructions and was happy to see that it could be microwaved. "Oh I left that annoying beeper here and saw that Sharon and Pops are stuck at the community center" Virgil called back, hearing Richie ask him a question.

Picking a video from the collection, Richie took it out of the box and into the machine. "Oh? I'm not sure why he hasn't asked us to come and did him out" Richie said, walking over to the doorway that led to the kitchen.

Virgil laughed as he filled the kettle and put it on while waiting for the microwave. He was glad that his dad, Robert, knew he was Static and Richie was Gear.

The kettle sooned boiled. "About time, coffee or hot chocolate?" Virgil asked getting two medium sized mugs out. "Big choice there! I will take the coffee, V" Richie said, from the doorway.

Laughing a little, Virgil got the coffee out and mixed a cup up for Richie. "You can add the milk and sugar" Virgil said putting the coffee away and got to work making his hot chocolate.

Richie walked across the kitchen to the fridge and got the milk out.

"So what movie are we watching?" Virgil asked, while he made his hot drink.

"Mystery Space Theatre 3000" Richie said, adding some milk into his coffee then gave it a good stir.

"Again?" Virgil said, adding a minature marshmallow to his hot chocolate.

"Yeah and hopefully no interruptions this time!" Richie said taking a sip of his coffee. Remembering that last time Hotstreak started a rampage.

_Beep Beep _, The microwave sounded. "Pizza's ready!" Virgil said about to have some of his hot chocolate but put it down and checked on the pizza.

"Cheese and tomato pizza! A whole pizza between the two of us and no Sharon!" Richie said, cupping his hands around his hot steamy coffee.

"Do you think it will be enough?" Virgil said, moving the pizza out of the microwave and onto a plate before summoning a pizza cutter from the other side of the room with his power.

"No, but it will hold us for a little while till we are warm enough to get something better!" Richie said and led the way to the main room.

* * *

Three slices of pizza each and they had reached the half way point of the movie, Richie had finished his coffee but Virgil had hardly touched his hot chocolate.

"That tinker bell joke still cracks you up, huh Rich?" Virgil said, seeing Richie clutch his sides with laughter.

"Yeah! But you have to admit though! It is funny" Richie said, tucking the blanket around his legs even tighter.

Virgil rolled his eyes and drank his hot chocolate. He savoured the taste of the chocolate enter his system and warm him up, even though the house's heating was on he was still chilled. Which was unusual for him because he was usually not cold unless it was from being shorted out during a battle.

* * *

The movie finished and Richie turned to his best mate, who he found was fast asleep. Thiniking nothing was unusual of that, Richie unwrapped his blanket and put it over Virgil before turning off the television and cleaned up the used plate and mugs.

'We have both been run down lately with these extra patrols!' Richie thought to himself as he washed the mugs and plate.

'But it is strange for him to fall asleep during one of our favourite movies...'A voice argued in Richie's mind as he dried up.

'He is not use to the late nights and long days... because of my super intelligence, I am use to having not much sleep' Richie argued back.

'He has had a little more experience than you though, maybe you should wake him up and both get an early night' The voice said once again.

Richie nodded, the voice won the battle this time.

* * *

"V, ...Virgil, come on!" Richie said, shaking Virgil slightly to try and wake him up a little.

Virgil just moved in his sleep, Richie quickly moved his hand away incase of any stray energy bolts appeared.

"V?" Richie said a little louder and shook him a little harder.

No response.

Usually Virgil would of came to and either rubbed his eyes and yawned or snapped at Richie for interrupting his beauty sleep.

"VIRGIL!!" Richie yelled at the top of his lungs and shook him with all his strength.

Nothing.

Richie started to panic and paced while his brain tried to figure out what was wrong with his best mate... his partner.

Richie soon found himself rushing upstairs for Backpack and his laptop that he now carried around with him everywhere.

* * *

Rushing back down the stairs with his helmet on, Backpack on his back and his trusty laptop tucked under his arm. He soon launched a full investigation to find out why Virgil was in a very deep sleep.

While setting up the link between the laptop and Backpack, Richie had his robot sidekick do a full body scan on Virgil before sending the data to his laptop.

Numbers and letters poured onto the screen and Richie quickly looked over for anything unusual. 'Must be here somewhere!' Richie thought to himself as he looked over the code.

'What did Virgil have that I didn't?' Richie thought and remembered the meals they had shared. "Hot chocolate? Can chocolate really do this to Virgil?" Richie thought outloud remembering the difference and then quickly typed up something on his laptop before getting up off the floor where he was sat in front of Virgil and into the kitchen.

Getting the hot chocolate pot out of the cupboard he came back slowly with a spoonful and placed it in the scanner on Backpack. "Backpack analyse!" Richie ordered Backpack as he typed fast on his laptop.

Words and numbers appeared on the screen once again as Backpack sent the data over onto the laptop. Looking at them closely, he found out that all it showed was what ingredients made the hot chocolate.

Moving his visor up, he rubbed his face with both hands before pushing it back down again before having Backpack do a full body scan on himself. "Compare" Richie ordered Backpack once the scan was complete.

Moving so that the side of the couch was supporting his back, he propped the laptop on his back as a yellow bar grew on his screen. 'complete' flashed across the screen, Richie looked at the differences closely and ignored the ones that were obvious.

Apart from being in a deep sleep, there was nothing wrong with Virgil. 'There is something wrong! He usually doesn't sleep this deep!' Richie thought, then typed something into the laptop.

He quickly used a simulation, he watched the figures move once the hot chocolate was administered to a normal human and nothing happened. He then changed so that it was a metahuman and the figures changed to show sleep was induced.

"Chocolate is a sedative for metahumans? That will be useful but annoying at the same time!" Richie muttered to himself and Virgil turned once again in his sleep.

"Ok... and the cure is..." Richie typed quickly on his laptop trying to find what the cure is for the metahuman sedative.

About a hour and a half after Virgil drank the hot chocolate, Richie stretched and heard his back pop. 'Ok... I have tried everything but this' Richie said, checking out a list he made in his head and then entered a word into the program.

The little man on the screen drank a cup of coffee and came slowly to, "Coffee! Normal black coffee" Richie said, moving his laptop off his lap and rushed off to the kitchen to make a cup of black coffee.

* * *

Richie tapped impationately waiting for the kettle to boil then the phone ran. Going over to where the phone sat on the wall, he answered it. "Hello"

"Hello Richie, I was expecting Virgil to answer" Mr Hawkins voice said,

"Oh... well he's asleep at the moment, the patrol was a little harder than we thought because of this blizzard!" Richie said, bending the truth a little.

"You went out in this blizzard?" Mr Hawkins voice said with a hint of worry for the safety of his son.

"Yeah, Is there anything you want me to tell him?" Richie asked, hearing a light snore come from Virgil in the main room and the kettle click.

'At last!' Richie thought to himself and then quickly made a cup of coffee.

"No, I was just calling to see if you two were safe thats all... I better go and make sure the children are alright as we are not the only ones stuck here! I will see you later Richie" Mr Hawkins voice said and noise appeared in the background of children playing.

"Ok, I will see you soon Mr H!" Richie said and hanged the phone back up.

He stirred the coffee and made sure that he did not add milk. 'Ok, hope my theory is correct!' Richie said, taking the hot mug back into the main room and bent down at Virgil's side.

* * *

"Virgil... come on bro!" Richie said, coaxing Virgil into drinking some of the coffee.

Virgil drank some of the coffee and swallowed it, he slowly came too.

Smiling, Richie helped Virgil up from the slouch he was in. "Nice to see you back in the land of the living V!" Richie said, then allowed Virgil to drink the rest of the black coffee.

"Bleh! Not your best coffee bro! What do you mean?" Virgil asked, giving Richie the empty mug.

"Oh, just that we have discovered a new weapon against metahumans thats all!" Richie said, putting the empty mug down on the table and then went to work of putting Backpack away before taking his helmet off and put his glasses back on.

Yawning a little, "What do you mean?" Virgil asked once he yawned and stretched.

"Oh, do you remember the hot chocolate?" Richie said, closing his laptop down.

"Yeah but what's that got to do with the hot chocolate?... is that the time?" Virgil said, looking at the clock on the VCR.

"Well, it seems that us metahumans are not allowed chocolate! It acts as a sedative, it knocked you out ,bro" Richie said, looking at the clock himself.

"Did pops call?" Virgil asked, rubbing his forehead a little.

"Are you ok? Yeah he did, they are all still stuck at the community center still... will be till tomorrow according to the weather scans Backpack did while I was finding out what was wrong with you" Richie said, getting up and saw that Virgil was rubbing his head.

"Yeah... just a little tired thats all" Virgil said, trying to pull himself off the chair but ended up crashing back down.

"Take your time, the coffee is only starting to work!" Richie said, helping Virgil up and made sure he was steady before letting go.

"Thanks... guess we should head for bed then..." Virgil said, looking at the clock once again and remembered that they had a early morning patrol first thing.

"Yeah, all that excitement really took alot out of me!" Richie said, picking up his blanket off the floor and then folded it up neatly before picking up his laptop and helmet. Backpack activated itself at Richie's touch on the helmet and climbed up to its spot on his back.

Virgil laughed and headed to the stairs, "Yeah well at least we know now huh?" Virgil said, and climbed up the stairs, one hand on the ballinster for balance.

"The only thing about this metahuman thing! You think you learn everything there is to do with us and the next thing you know you find out something new" Richie said, following Virgil up the stairs to Virgil's room.

* * *

Yawning and stretching a little, Virgil crashed down onto his bed then realised that his costume was still layed out on his chair. "I better see if that is dry now!" Virgil said as Richie placed his things away and then set his bed back up.

"Yeah, mine wasn't as bad as yours!" Richie said, running the back of his hand against his own costume which was now dry.

Virgil checked for any dampness and found none before making sure that everything was holding together. "Good, that's fine!" Virgil said and folded his costume up before storing it back in his rucksack.

Richie stripped down as Virgil was busy checking his costume and dug under the layer of blankets that made his camp bed.

Virgil soon changed into what he wore at night, and didn't notice that Richie was already asleep. "Patrol first then we go and check on pops ok, Richie... Richie?" Virgil turned around and saw that Richie was fast asleep.

Walking over to Richie, he removed his glasses and placed them on his laptop out of harm's way. "Night Richie!" Virgil said, getting into his own bed and used his power to shut off the light.

Fin


End file.
